Wątek:Zielińska/@comment-24081264-20131106154917
1. Charin de Vampire · Wiek: 913 lat(na początku). · Data urodzenia: 20 XI 1687 r. · Rodzice: Piotr Wielki i Swietłana Konwaliow (alias Marietta la Ve). · Ulubiony kolor: fioletowy. · Ulubione zwierzę: kot rosyjski niebieski o imieniu Tatiana · Ulubiona postać historyczna: Piotr I Wielki. · Znaki szczególne: kły, blizna na plecach (po osikowym kołku), możliwość zmiany w nietoperza (mopka). · Pseudonimy: ,,Kły’’; ,,Tatiana’’; ,,Gladys’’; „Kruk”. · Motto życiowe: „Dawaj mi tę czapkę1!’’ · Krótki opis: caryca Katarzyna III Charin, władczyni Rosji, wampir. 2. Kleopatra de Sfinks · Wiek: 2090 lat( na początku). · Data urodzenia: 29 VIII 510 r. · Rodzice: Ptolemeusz CCCCC i Kleopatra z domu de Nile. · Ulubiony kolor: złoty i niebieski. · Ulubione zwierzę: kot egipski mau o imieniu Selene. · Ulubiona postać historyczna: Kleopatra VII. · Wygląd: szczupła, wysoka, niebieskie oczy, brązowe włosy ze złotymi pasemkami. · Znaki szczególne: kły, możliwość zmiany w nietoperza (rudawkę nilową). · Pseudonimy: „Bandaże’’; „Cleosia’’; „Izabel’’. · Motto życiowe: „Odzyskamy Egipt’’ · Krótki opis: kobieta- faraon, władczyni Egiptu, wampir. 3.Searona Blue de Coral · Wiek: 913 lat (na początku). · Data urodzenia: 16 XII 1687 r. · Rodzice: Marion i Henry de Coral (potwory morskie). · Ulubiony kolor: zielono-niebieski (morski). · Ulubione zwierzę: czarna, perska kotka o imieniu Nancy. · Ulubiona postać historyczna: · Wygląd: wysoka, szczupła, blond włosy, zielone oczy. · Znaki szczególne: płetwy, łuski na dłoniach. · Pseudonimy: „ Płetwy’’; „Henrietta’’; „Fishy’’. · Motto życiowe: „Nie zaśmiecać oceanów!’’. · Krótki opis: potwór morski. 4.Clarisse de Wolf · Wiek: 913 lat (na początku). · Data urodzenia: 24 VIII 1687 r. · Rodzice: Suzanne de Wolf i Wiliam de Wolf (wilkołaki). · Ulubiony kolor: czarny. · Ulubione zwierzę: królik o imieniu Tuńczyk. · Ulubiona postać historyczna: Bohdan Chmielnicki. · Wygląd: szczupła, wysoka, kręcone, ciemne włosy, brązowe oczy. · Znaki szczególne: kły, lekko spiczaste uszy, możliwość zmiany w wilka. · Pseudonimy: „Futro’’; „Claw’’; „Paulette’’. · Motto życiowe: „Wilki są pod ochroną!’’ · Krótki opis: wilkołaczka. 5.Klarina de Vampire · Wiek: 913 lat (na początku). · Data urodzenia: 20 XI 1687r. · Rodzice: Piotr I Wielki i Swietłana Konwaliow (vel Marietta la Ve). · Ulubiony kolor: różowy. · Ulubione zwierzę: pies rasy York o imieniu Nadia. · Ulubiona postać historyczna: Iwan IV Groźny. · Wygląd: niska, szczupła, brązowe oczy i włosy. · Znaki szczególne: kły, możliwość zmiany w nietoperza (podkowca małego). · Pseudonimy: „Tamara’’. · Motto życiowe: „To mój tron!’’ · Krótki opis: wampirzyca, siostra Charin (młodsza o 3 minuty). 6.Jelena de Vampire · Wiek: 913 lat (na początku). · Data urodzenia: 20 XI 1687r. · Rodzice: Piotr Wielki i Swietłana Konwaliow (vel Marietta la Ve). · Ulubiony kolor: różowy. · Ulubione zwierzę: pies rasy ratlerek o imieniu Mariya. · Ulubiona postać historyczna: Piotr I Wielki. · Wygląd: szczupła, niska, blond włosy, niebieskie oczy. · Znaki szczególne: kły, możliwość zmiany w nietoperza (podkowca małego). · Pseudonimy: „Irina’’. · Motto życiowe: „Chcę władzy!’’ · Krótki opis: wampirzyca, młodsza o 5 minut siostra Charin. 7.Dymitr Hans Marov · Wiek: 30 lat (na początku). · Data urodzenia: 25 VIII 2570r. · Rodzice: Kate i Alfred Bregnitz. · Ulubiony kolor: żółty. · Ulubione zwierzę: brak. · Ulubiona postać historyczna: Piotr Wielki. · Wygląd: niski, barczysty, czarne oczy i włosy. · Znaki szczególne: brak. · Pseudonimy: brak · Motto życiowe: „Zachowanie monarchii’’. · Krótki opis: gach carycy, niemiecki emigrant ( dawniej Hans Bregnitz). 8.Borys Charov · Wiek: 25 lat (na początku). · Data urodzenia: 24 X 2575r. · Rodzice: Nadia i Igor Charov. · Ulubiony kolor: zielony. · Ulubione zwierzę: brak (jak był mały miał owczarka alzackiego imieniu Masza). · Ulubiona postać historyczna: Grigorij Rasputin. · Wygląd: potężny, wysoki, czarne włosy, brązowe oczy. · Znaki szczególne: brak. · Pseudonimy: „Grigorij Nowych (tego pseudonimu używał na Kremlu), „Siergiej’’. · Motto życiowe: „A masz!’’ · Krótki opis: dowódca Ochrony Carycy. 9.Iwan Żelaznikow · Wiek: 12 lat (na początku). · Data urodzenia: 8 VIII 2588 r. · Rodzice: Masza i Aleksander Żelaznikow. · Ulubiony kolor: fioletowy. · Ulubione zwierzę: brak („podwalał’’ się do kotki carycy). · Ulubiona postać historyczna: Katarzyna II (i Charin!). · Wygląd: niski, szczupły, brązowe oczy, jasnobrązowe włosy. · Znaki szczególne: brak. · Pseudonimy: „Dymitr’’; ,,Sławek’’. · Motto życiowe: „Boże chroń cara… carycę!’’ · Krótki opis: brak. Czarne charaktery: 1.Maciej van Truppen · Wiek: 907 lat (na początku). · Data urodzenia: 18 XII 1692 r. · Rodzice: Eva i Adolf van Truppen. · Ulubiony kolor: różowy. · Ulubione zwierzę: buldog o imieniu Wilhelm. · Ulubiona postać historyczna: Adolf Hitler. · Wygląd: mały, chudy, blondynek z czarnymi oczami. · Znaki szczególne: brak. · Pseudonimy: brak. · Motto życiowe: „Ziemia dla zombie’’ · Krótki opis: zombie, Niemiec. 2.Dominika Michalina da Martviakko · Wiek: 907 lat (na początku). · Data urodzenia: 7 X 1692 r. · Rodzice: Emilia i Emanuel da Martviakko. · Ulubiony kolor: różowy. · Ulubione zwierzę: rottweiler o imieniu Ochrzanić. · Ulubiona postać historyczna: Benito Mussolini. · Wygląd: mała gruba brunetka z czarnymi oczami. · Znaki szczególne: brak. · Pseudonimy: brak. · Motto życiowe: „ZOMBIE’’ · Krótki opis: zombie, Włoszka. Dziedziczka Marviakko (Mediolanu, wg. zombiackiej nomenklatury). Jej rodzina była władcami zombie’ ch z Mediolanu przez ponad 2000 lat. 3.Elżbieta III · Wiek: 50 lat (na początku). · Data urodzenia: 20 IV 2550 r. · Rodzice: Elisabeth Jane i John. · Ulubiony kolor: czerwony. · Ulubione zwierzę: pies corgie o imieniu Cristin. · Ulubiona postać historyczna: Królowa Wiktoria. · Wygląd: niska, gruba, niebieskooka, siwowłosa jędza. · Znaki szczególne: brak. · Pseudonimy: brak. · Motto życiowe: ,,Świat dzieli się na Anglików i nie Anglików’’. · Krótki opis: królowa Anglii, wredna jędza. 4.Rafael Acrosanti · Wiek: 944 lata (na początku). · Data urodzenia: 12 VII lub 29 VII 1656 r. · Rodzice: Emilia i Benito Acrosanti · Ulubiony kolor: czerwony. · Ulubione zwierzę: rotwiller o imieniu Juliusz. · Ulubiona postać historyczna: Juliusz Cezar. · Wygląd: niski, gruby, brązowe oczy i ciemne włosy. · Znaki szczególne: brak. · Pseudonimy: brak. · Motto życiowe: ,,Podboje, alkohol i s*x’’. · Krótki opis: cesarz Cesarstwa Rzymskiego z fijołem na punkcie podbojów. Elf. Rozdział I „Władza i miłość’’ Pazdziernik 2600, Kreml Dymitr Hans siedział na parapecie sali tronowej i dyndał nogami. - Zgłosił się na Dział Zaopatrzenia Specjalnego taki jeden chłopak …-zaczął. -Chłopak? -spytała caryca. -Chłopak, lat chyba dwanaście. -Jak się nazywa? -Iwan, Iwan Żelazow, jakoś tak. Nie, nie Iwan Żelaznikow. -Iwan Żelaznikow, lat dwanaście, na Dział Zaopatrzenia Specjalnego? -Coś na kształt. -Miałam kiedyś przyjaciela Iwana. -I co? -Nie żyje-wampirzyca pociągnęła nosem-nie żyje. -Jak zginął? -Wściekły car plus pistolet, reszty się domyśl… - Rozumiem – ex Niemiec zamilkł. Caryca patrzyła w okno, ale zdawała się nie dostrzegać brudnego, październikowego nieba, widziała ciemne, płonące bólem oczy, lśniące jednocześnie strachem i odwagą, zakrwawioną papachę i człowieka będącego wcieleniem furii i nienawiści. -No to co z tym… Żelaznikowem?— spytała Charin. -A no nic, znaczy coś, znaczy brakuje nam ludzi do DZS-u, a on może iść od razu na Szefa. - Dwunastolatek na Szefa Działu Zaopatrzenia Specjalnego? -Żebyś wiedziała, Chareczko. -Dobra, skoro brakuje nam ludzi… Charin wstała i pobiegła w kierunku drzwi. Dymitr ruszył za nią. - Co się stało – zapytał – od rana jesteś jakaś przybita, czy coś nie tak? Czy może coś bardzo nie tak? - Martwi mnie kwestia Anglików, ta cała mobilizacja sił jest dość podejrzana i to całe zbrojenie, jakby szykowali się na uderzenie na któreś z imperiów, tylko nie wiem, czy na moje, na rzymskie, czy na Cleosi. To chore. Wiesz, chyba żałuję, że nie posłuchałam Rafaela i nie zrobiłam Angolom rzezi atomówkami, jak radził, i poprosiłam go, żeby dał im ich państwo i… - Nie martw się na zapas - uśmiechnął się Dymitr - już późno, prześpij się, a problemom stawimy czoła jutro, zresztą jedno małe państwo przeciw potędze całego kontynentu nie ma najmniejszych szans. -Wiesz Dmitri chyba masz rację, idę spać, a i powiedz temu… Żelaznikowowi, że jest przyjęty do DZS-u na stanowisko szefa. -Tak od razu na szefa? A jak się zapyta, czemu tak szybko, to, co mu powiem, że… - Że caryca ma ostatnio takie głupie fanaberie- ucięła dyskusję Charin- ja idę spać, a ty, jeśli Ci się chce to wymyślaj nonsensy o DZS. Do widzenia, Ślepa Gienia, kup se trąbkę do pierdzenia! -Pa, pa-warknął Dymitr. - Pa – syknęła Charin, a potem pobiegła do swojej komnaty i wtuliła twarz w poduszkę -to głupie – szlochała – to idiotyczne, chore, beznadziejne i bezdennie głupie, czemu nie mam szczęścia w miłości? W ciągu dziewięćset trzynastu lat życia tylko czterech bardzo dobrych przyjaciół płci męskiej i z żadnym nie mogę być szczęśliwa. Są temu winni: -mój tatuś; -komuchy (w dwóch przypadkach); -a teraz stanowisko szefa Działu Zaopatrzenia Specjalnego. Cztery znajomości, z których trzy zakończone fiaskiem na pewno, i jedna zakończona fiaskiem prawie na pewno. Wrrrrrrrrr! Rozdział II „Kłopoty’’ Charin obudziła się około godziny dziesiątej i nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz wstała tak potwornie późno. Szybko się ubrała i pobiegła do Sali tronowej. Dymitra jeszcze nie było. Może to i lepiej, myślała wampirzyca, chciała uniknąć rozmów na temat wczorajszej kłótni. Nawet nie przepuszczała, że niedługo ich kłótnie zejdą do poziomu dziecinnych przepychanek w piaskownicy, a cała Rosja wpadnie w wir zagłady… Charin właśnie myślała nad niesprawiedliwością tego świata, gdy do Sali tronowej wbiegł zdyszany Dymitr. -Jakiś facet do ciebie-wydyszał. - Facet - caryca już miała powiedzieć jakąś złośliwość, ale spojrzała Dymitrowi w oczy i przeszła jej ochota na żarty - jaki facet? - Z ambasady. - Z jakiej ambasady, do diabła? - Chyba nie z chińskiej, z angielskiej, z angielskiej, cholernej ambasady, do jasnej cholery. - Stało się- wyszeptała Rosjanka cicho- no dobrze wpuść go –dodała nieco głośniej. Do tronu podszedł wysoki, bardzo szczupły mężczyzna z jasnymi włosami i wystającymi kośćmi policzkowymi. Był ubrany w czarny garnitur, a pod pachą trzymał aktówkę. - Składam na pani ręce, caryco akt wypowiedzenia wojny. - Rozumiem, a właściwie nie rozumiem –rzekła władczyni –wyjaśnij mi robaczku, taką rzecz. Jak wy siłą jednego kraju, o powierzchni 244 820 kilometrów kwadratowych chcecie pokonać Imperium Rosyjskie, czyli Azję o powierzchni 44 milionów kilometrów kwadratowych, hę? - Otóż to Wasza Carska, już nie tak długo Wysokość. Nasze siły z Bożą pomocą zdobyły Australię… -Jak? -Nie wiem jak, zresztą nie o to chodzi. A więc co następuje: 1. Mamy Australię. 2. Małe oddziały naszych organizują się tu, w Rosji. 3. Powiedz mi, kiedy ostatnio zbroiłaś armię. Więc widzisz, ty wiesz i ja wiem, że nie macie szans. -Ty sukinsynu, nie mów do mnie na ,,ty’’. -A to niby, czemu?- Anglik obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia Sali tronowej, gdy był już przy drzwiach odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na carycę trochę ironicznie, a trochę zalotnie. Wampirzyca rzuciła spojrzeniem jak cegłą. - Dymitr, czy Angole uważają Rosję za dziki kraj, a Rosjan za dzikusów? -Tak Wasza Wysokość, większość tak uważa. - Po pierwsze mów mi po imieniu, po drugie, co to ta większość? -Jakieś 99%. -Czyli jedno morderstwo w te, czy w te nie zrobi im różnicy-rzuciła niemal beztrosko władczyni. -Nie Charin, Charin wiem, o czym myślisz, Charin on ma immunitet dyplomatyczny! – wrzasnął Dymitr, ale caryca już go nie słyszała… podniosła z małego stolika mikrofon i rzuciła do niego: -Sasza, pięciu, nie może trzech ludzi ma zatrzymać chudego blondyna w garniturze, z aktówką i przyprowadzić go do mnie, do Sali tronowej i przynieść jakąś dosyć ostrą szablę. -Tak jest Wasza Carska Wysokość. Władczyni usłyszała odgłosy szamotaniny, a po chwili dwóch mężczyzn wtaszczyło blondyna do Sali, trzeci szedł nieco na nimi niosąc paskudnie ostrą szablę. Dwóch Rosjan rozciągnęło Anglika idealnie, jeden trzymał za lewą, drugi za prawą rękę, trzeci podszedł do carycy i dał jej szablę. Charin złapała ją prawą ręką i precyzyjnym ruchem wbiła angolskiemu urzędasowi klingę prosto w serce. - I powiedz swojej królowej, że będzie tego żałować – syknęła Katarzyna III Charin, pierwsza caryca od czasów rewolucji październikowej, Wielka Władczyni Rosji – wywleczcie go stąd, nie zginie na dworze, lub w angielskiej ambasadzie. -Charin, zwariowałaś, jak Boga kocham zwariowałaś. Żeby go zabić dla wyssania, zrozumiałbym, żeby go wyssać bez zabijania, zrozumiałbym, gdyby… -Czy Ty mi życzysz niestrawności? -Nie, nie życzę Ci niestrawności, Charciu po prostu nie rozumiem przyczyny jego śmierci. -To zasrany prowokator, nie podobał mi się wyraz jego twarzy, był nader prowokujący. Zresztą to zgodne z zasadami wojny – warknęła Rosjanka. Podniosła mikrofon po raz kolejny i rzuciła – Sasza, połącz mnie z Rafaelem. - Na numer? -666-666-000. -Tak jest, już łączę. Charin czekała na połączenie kilka minut. Wreszcie w słuchawce rozległ się burkliwy głos: -Rafael Akrosanti, słucham. -Halo, tu Charin. -O Charka, cześć, co u Ciebie dziewczyno? – zawołała słuchawka. -Cześć, u mnie trochę dupnie. Mam wypowiedzenie wojny od tej ździry Elżbiety III. I przydałaby mi się pomoc. To co? -Nie obraź się, ale to był Twój pomysł z tymi angolami i ich durnym państwem. Więc wiesz, martw się sama, ja ci nie pomogę. Pa pa! -Do widzenia, Bóg cię ukaże! -Cieszę się, do widzenia. Charin rozłączyła się i rzuciła słuchawką. -Uważaj, ta słuchawka nie jest niezniszczalna - poradził życzliwie Dymitr – i co, udało ci się? - Zgadnij. - Sądząc po twoich sformułowaniach, a także zachowaniu wobec tej niewinnej słuchawki… - Nie rób sobie jaj, to poważna sprawa. - Nie poszło Ci, prawda? - Nie, nie poszło- warknęła caryca i nagle, niespodziewanie wybuchła płaczem. Rozdział III „Kreml, zombiaki i Spółka z.o.o.’’ Anglicy byli naprawdę dobrze przygotowani do wojny, i choć brzmi to nierealnie Armia Carska bez przerwy była w odwrocie. Moskwa broniła się ostatkiem sił. 26 października Anglicy wdarli się na Kreml… Caryca siedziała na krześle i „przepalała’’ wzrokiem mapę z zaznaczonymi strzałkami, a Dymitr stał pod oknem. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i trzasnęły o ścianę, seria z karabinu maszynowego ścięła Dymitra Hansa Marowa. Kilkanaście kul w pierś przeważyło potężnie zbudowanego, silnego mężczyznę i Dymitr przeleciał przez okno. Caryca podbiegła do okna i wychyliła się, łudząc, że złapie spadające zwłoki Dymitra Hansa, nie udało jej się krzyknęła tylko przeraźliwie: - Dymitr, Dymitr, Haaaaaaans. Zwłoki wpadły do fosy. Caryca upadła na kolana i zaczęła szlochać cicho i boleśnie. Nagle, kątem oka zauważyła jak morderca Dymitra Hansa wyjmuje z plecaka kuszo-kołkownicę, zakłada osikowy kołek na cięciwę i składa się do strzału. Charin wiedziała, że powinna poderwać się do ucieczki lub zmienić z nietoperza, ale nie potrafiła się poruszyć. Wtem zza głowy Anglik „wychyliło’’ się białe, drewniane krzesło i zdzieliło gnojka pięknie w łeb! Upadł, cięciwa brzęknęła, ale osikowy kołek wbił się w ścianę. Za drzwiami stali: Iwan Żelaznikow i Borys Charov o pseudonimie ,, Grigorij Nowych’’ najbardziej zwalczająca się para na Kremlu. - Spółka z.o.o.- zawołali jednocześnie - czyli: -Iwan. - I Grigorij. Wania z resztką krzesła i Grisza z gotowym do strzału karabinem czynili imponujące wrażenie. - Chodźmy stąd - powiedziała cicho władczyni, która zdążyła wymamrotać jakąś modlitwę za spokój duszy świętej pamięci Dymitra Marowa, dawniej Hansa Bregnitza i pogodzić się z tym, że jej znajomość z czwartym w życiu mężczyzną zakończyła się katastrofalnie nie z winy stanowiska szefa DZS, a Anglików – wyprowadzę was. - Ja będę awangardą, a Wania tylną strażą – rzucił Grigorij. - Mniemam, że z tej pozycji o ,,Wielka, Potężna i Obleśna Awangardo’’ czerpiesz prywatne korzyści – warknął Iwan. - Nie mylisz się ,,Niezbyt Potężny Waniuszka’’ – ironizował Grigorij. - Ja cię zaraz… - syknął Wania z nienawiścią. - Wyglądasz jak Mała Mi i chcesz rzucić mi wezwanie? – Griszka zachichotał. - Przestańcie! - krzyknęła władczyni – musimy stąd uciekać, wzajemnie pozwalczać się możecie, kiedy indziej! Grigorij i Iwan wymienili jeszcze kilka uprzejmości i ruszyli. - Co z Klarą i Jelą? – krzyknęła caryca – gdzie one są? - W swoich apartamentach – odpowiedział Grisza – i chyba trzeba po nie iść, prawda Wasza Wysokość? - Tak, do cholery, trzeba po nie iść! - Dobra – rzucił Grigorij/Borys – ja idę z carycą, ty zostań tutaj. - Znowu czerpiesz z tej decyzji prywatne korzyści. - Też się cieszę – mruknął Grigorij wymijająco – chodźmy Wasza Wysokość. - To chociaż zostaw mi broń – pisnął Wania, ale nikt go już nie słuchał… W połowie drogi między Iwanem a drzwiami Charinę podkusiło, żeby obejrzeć się za siebie. To, co zobaczyła wyglądało jak z sennego koszmaru… Iwan stał pod ścianą, jakiś sukinsyn w angielskim mundurze przyciskał ręką jego szyję do ściany i uparcie zadawał jedno pytanie: - Gdzie jest caryca?! Gdyby Iwan powiedział dwa słówka: ,,Za tobą’’ Anglik odwróciłby się i zajął Chariną, ale on stał i bez słowa patrzył anglikowi w oczy (patrzył w czasie przeszłym, bo powieki już mu dawno zjechały). Charina kucnęła przy kominku i podniosła polano, poprawka: grube polano. Podeszła do Angola i walnęła go w łeb. Żołnierz osunął się na ziemię, a Iwan poleciał do przodu i został złapany przez carycę zanim upadł. Władczyni ułożyła go delikatnie na podłodze… Iwan otworzył oczy, a Grigorij drzwi kiedy Charin klęcząc przy ,,lojalnym – nieprzytomnym’’ robiła mu sztuczne oddychanie metodą… no cóż, wszyscy wiedzą jaką. Klarina i Jelena zaczęły się histerycznie śmiać, a Grigorij postanowił strzelić focha. Wybiegli przed pałac. Stała tam nyska w barwach angielskiej armii. Przez okno wyglądała uśmiechnięta twarz. - Cleo! – wykrzyknęła radośnie Charin i podbiegła do nyski. - Stać! – z nyski wyszedł opalony facet – rączki do góry. - Zdrada! – jęknął Wania. Charin skrzywiła się i rozkazała mu, by wsiadał. - Spoko – uśmiechnęła się Cleo – kierunek: Pieobrżnoje. Rozdział IV „Generał Zwłokow’’ W połowie drogi między Moskwą i Pieobrżnoje samochód zatrzymał się w celu uzupełnienia paliwa. - No to, co? – zapytała Charin – Gdzie jedziemy? - Do Pieorbżnoje, już mówiłam. Tam czeka mój helikopter. Polecimy do Egiptu. – odpowiedziała bez zastanowienia Cleo. - Do Egiptu, Wasza Wysokość? – Grigorij zbaraniał – Uciekamy? - Właśnie, Cleosiu. Wiem, że nas uratowałaś, ale… - Ale, co? - Chodzi o to yyyy… chodzi o to… chodzi o to, że nie mogę, nie chcę i nie potrafię zostawić Rosji samej sobie – wydusiła z siebie caryca – mam już plan.. - Już się boję. - Ha, ha, ha, strasznie zabawne, inteligencja do potęgi ,,N’’. - A tak bez jaj, to, co to za plan? - Armia Zombie, Cleosiu, Armia Zombie – klepnęła kierowcę w ramię – jedź. - Gdzie, Wasza Carska Wysokość? - Pod Sankt Petersburg. - Jak dokładnie pod, Wasza Carska Wysokość? - Miejsce bitwy pod Petersburgiem. - Tak jest, Wasza Carska Wysokość – kierowca wykręcił nie pytając Kleopatry o zgodę. Miejsce bitwy pod Sankt Petersburgiem nie przedstawiało się zbyt optymistycznie. Zryta lejami ziemia, masa pościnanych drzew, kilkudziesięciu rosyjskich żołnierzy grzejących dłonie przy ogniskach i trupy, setki, tysiące trupów ułożonych przez ocalałych w coś w rodzaju olbrzymiego prostokąta… Najwyższy rangą żołnierz wśród ocalałych, to znaczy kapitan podszedł do carycy. - I co – zapytała smutno władczyni – Rosję szlak trafił, hę? - Yyy… - Przyjechałam tu żeby zrobić coś z tym kramem – wskazała gestem pole zasłane zwłokami. - Wybacz mi śmiałość, Wasza Wysokość, ale oglądanie takich jatek nie jest zbyt pokrzepiające. - Wiem, ale to nie o to chodzi. To dobrze, że tu jest tyle trupów, będzie więcej żołnierzy naszej Armii. Aha no i główny problem zrobić tą Armię Zombie… - Zombie? Uważasz, że to najlepszy pomysł? – zapytała Cleo. - Wiem, że myślisz o van Truppenie i da Martviakko, ale zombie są posłuszne temu, kto je stworzył. - To znaczy, że Truppen i Martviakko są posłuszni swoim rodzicom? – zapytała Cleo z najwyższym zdumieniem. - Ja mówię poważnie – warknęła caryca i przewróciła oczami – ogarnij się Cleosiu. - To, co z tą Armią Zombie? - Już mówię, co będzie potrzebne. No, więc tak: Cleo przynieś złoty nożyk. - Tak jest – Cleo pobiegła do samochodu. - Grigorij i Iwan, wy idźcie do żołnierzy i powiedzcie, żeby na to nie patrzyli, Wy też nie patrzcie, bo nogi z dupy powyrywam przy samych uszach. - Tak jest – zawołali jednocześnie. Caryca odebrała od przybyłej Kleopatry złoty nożyk, rzuciła spojrzeniem w kierunku Iwana i Grigorija, którzy zagadywali ocalałych żołnierzy i raz po raz głośno się śmiali. - Widzisz, jacy są Ci posłuszni Charciu. – Cleo popatrzyła na carycę niemalże z uśmiechem. - Wypchaj się, to raz, idź do nich, to dwa.. - Jakieś ,,trzy’’? - Tak, przygotuj opatrunek i zabierz ze sobą dziewczyny, a teraz won! - To już było. - Hę? - Jako punkt pierwszy. Won było punktem pierwszym. -Fajnie, spadaj – caryca wskazała na grupę dyskutujących żołnierzy – idź do nich, może cię przygarną i… - Ta Armia Zombie to nie do końca przemyślany po… - Woooooooooon! – wydarła się caryca wywołując powszechną wesołość wśród żołnierzy - Megiera – syknęła Cleo zimno. - Hawajski znak pokoju i won mi stąd. - Tak jest – Cleo zasalutowała i pobiegła do żołnierzy wrzeszcząc coś o niemożliwości okiełznania zombie’ ch. - No dobra, to zaczynamy – caryca podeszła do najbliższych zwłok – generał, pan generał Hansow. No dobra, panie generale Hansow, od dzisiaj będziesz generałem Zwłokowem – uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Nacięła sobie nadgarstek i spuściła na czoło trupa kroplę krwi – zooooooooooombie – zawyła grobowym głosem – zombie – dodała ciszej – zombie. I przekaz. Generał Zwłokow vel Hansow uniósł głowę i położył czoło na czole leżącego najbliżej trupa. Trup zrobił tak z najbliżej leżącym, on ze swoim i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Zmieniła się w nietoperza i poleciała w najdalszy kąt prostokąta zwłok. Zmieniła się z powrotem w człowieka i z najbardziej skrajnie leżącym żołnierzem zrobiła to, co z generałem Zwłokowem. I tak na dwóch pozostałych kątach. Po niecałej godzinie wszystkie trupy powstały, jako zombie i kłaniając się carycy złożyły jej przysięgę na wierność. - No, generale Zwłokow rozpocznijcie marsz na zachód – uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie władczyni. - Taaaaaaaaaaaaak jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest, Waaaaaaaaszaaaaaaa Caaaaaaarskaaaaaaaa Wyyyysoooooookoooooośśśśśśśśśśść – zabuczał zombie i wykrzywił twarz w grymasie, który od biedy można było uznać za uśmiech. - Cleosiu – krzyknęła caryca radośnie – mamy Armię Zombie, chodź szybko. - O, jednak Ci się udało – zawołała Cleo. - Nie takiego entuzjazmu oczekiwałam, chociaż– mruknęła władczyni Rosji – ujdzie. Zobacz, to jest general Zwłokow – przedstawiła dowódcę. - Oo – Cleo wpatrzyła się w przystojną twarz Zwłokowa – Słuchaj, ten facet, mimo zombiactwa wcale nie zbrzydł. Faktycznie, generał w czasie przemiany zmienił się bardzo mało. Oczywiście oczy mu zmętniały jak u wszystkich zombie, ale skóra w zasadzie zachowała swój pierwotny odcień, nos zapadł się tylko troszeczkę, a capiło od niego tylko trochę, ale gdy caryca musnęła serdecznym palcem prawej dłoni plamkę na jego czole zapach zniknął. - Wow, jaki przystojny – jęknęła Cleo – mogę zostać Matką Chrzestną jego zombiackiej natury, proszę, bardzo proszę… - Możesz, tylko masz nie walić go butelką w łeb, nawet, jeśli to zombie to go może boleć. Cleo roześmiała się wesoło i oświadczyła, że wezwie oddziały Armii Egipskiej. - Spoko, Cleosiu – roześmiała się caryca – generale Zwłokow, proszę rozpocząć ofensywę. Charin oświadczyła, że musi natychmiast położyć się spać, bo jak nie, to padnie tu i teraz i to ją będzie trzeba reanimować (w chwili, gdy mówiła to ostatnie Grigorij patrzył z zawiścią na chichoczącego Iwana). - Kilka godzin siedzenia na tyłku w samochodzie, latanie, jako nietoperz i zmiana kilku tysięcy ludzi w zombie, zresztą z przekazem, i to cię tak zmęczyło? – Egipcjanka skrzywiła się ironicznie. - Zmęczyło, i to bardzo – mruknęła Charin – gdybyś, choć raz zmieniła nawet jedną osobę w zombie, to byś padała ze zmęczenia, zakład? - Nawet, jeśli zakład, to jak to udowodnić? – zapytała zgryźliwie Cleo. Grigorij zaniósł się złośliwym śmiechem: - Czy Wasza Wysokość pozwoli mi zasugerować coś a propos zakładu? - Pozwalam. - Zamordujcie Iwana i niech faraon zamieni go w zombie – ironizował Grigorij. - Protestuję – ryknął Żelaznikow – to jego zabijcie – zasugerował wskazując na Grigorija. - Jego, bo to był mój pomysł. - Jego. - Nie, jego. Władczyni przewróciła oczami: - Spokój – ryknęła nagle straszliwie, a później dodała nieco ciszej – dobra, teraz Anglicy dostaną wciry od moich zombie, więc pora wracać na Kreml. - Powaliło Cię? – zainteresowała się Cleo – jak chcesz wracać na Kreml? Tam są Anglicy. - Zaraz Ci to Cleosiuniu wytłumaczę, popatrz na mapę. Tu jest Moskwa, z Angolami w środku, zresztą – dzióbała w mapę palcem – moje zombie będą szły na zachód – przesuwała po mapie wyjęte z kieszeni pióro – i będą rozbijały angielskie wojska, więc będą tam takie śliczne dziurki, które będą łatać oddziałami okupacyjnymi, więc Moskwa zostanie uwolniona, czujesz to? - No chyba tak – wymamrotała Egipcjanka – a, i co będziemy robić dopóki twoje wojska nie wyzwolą Moskwy? Mieszkać w lesie i robić za ruskiego Robin Hooda? Czy może oni – wskazała grupkę żołnierzy – nas przygarną? - Oni nas przygarną – władczyni się uśmiechnęła – ale za tego „ruskiego Robin Hooda’’ to Ci kiedyś przyłożę. Hej, Wy tam – zawołała do żołnierzy – przygarniecie nas? - Yyyy… Wasza Wysokość… - Zostaw te formy grzecznościowe, Tatiana jestem – wysunęła rękę. - Jurij – wymamrotał zbaraniały żołnierz – i co to znaczy „przygarniecie’’. - To znaczy, że będziemy mieszkać z Wami, jako żołnierze – uśmiechnęła się caryca. - Wasza… to znaczy, Tatiano, mam pytanie. - Pytaj – zgodziła się Charin. - Co z tymi trupami? W co one zostały zamienione? I, tak bez jaj, kim Ty jesteś? - Te trupy zostały zamienione w zombie, a ja jestem, jeśli nie znasz tych plotek, wampirem. Gdyby ktoś chciał wyrzeźbić Pomnik Zdumionego Człowieka, Jurij mógłby być modelem. - I nie martw się, wygramy tę wojnę, wszystko będzie dobrze – uśmiechnęła się caryca – wygramy… Rozdział V ,,Hard – core” Grudzień 2600, Kreml Carska Armia Zombie wyzwoliła już prawie całą Rosję. Caryca de Vampire powróciła na Kreml razem z Iwanem, Grigorijem i Cleosią. Rozmowa telefoniczna carycy z Searoną de Coral. - Słuchaj, Sea, co powiesz na imperium australijskie o powierzchni cztery i pół miliona kilometrów? - Nieźle brzmi, a co, chcesz zrobić jakąś kolonię Imperium Rosyjskiego? - Nie, chciałam podzielić Australię na dwie części i jedną dać Tobie, a drugą Clarise. Wiem, że nie masz nic odkąd Rafael postawił ultimatum dotyczące twojej części Kanady. - W ogóle coś z tym Rafaelem mi nie pasuje, wiem, ja wiem, że to twój kumpel ze szkoły, że w budzie pomagał ci przeżyć, że pomógł ci dostać się na tron Rosji, ale ja po prostu nie rozumiem. - Sea, po prostu dostaniesz pół Australii, pasuje? - Tak, ale wiesz, z II wojną światową było tak samo. Zaczęło się od ,,pokojowego” zajęcia Austrii i Czechosłowacji, a później to już poszło. Obym była fałszywą prorokinią, ale on naprawdę cierpi na jakąś manię wielkości. Ma Europę, miał większą część Ameryk, teraz zgarnął resztę Ameryki, która jeszcze nie wpadła mu w ręce, później zażąda Egiptu, albo, albo Rosji i się zacznie. Niby to niewinne, ale mnie jednak dyć przeraża. - Oj, Seareonko, nie dramatyzuj. Wiem, że to, co zrobił Acrosantie zbyt uprzejme nie było, ale pogadałam z nim. On faktycznie ma jakąś manię. Zresztą nieważne, rozłączam się. Narka! - Na razie, caryco. Charin odłożyła słuchawkę. Chciała zawołać Dymitra Hansa, ale w porę zrozumiała, że Dymitra nie ma i nie będzie, po wsze czasy. I nagle wpadł jej do głowy genialny pomysł jak skutecznie i spektakularnie zakończyć wojnę z Anglią. - Iwan! – zawołała. – Pozwól tu na chwilkę. Do Sali tronowej wbiegł Iwan Aleksandrowicz Żeliaznikow. - Melduję się, Wasza Carska Wysokość. - Wania, mam prośbę – władczyni uśmiechnęła się promiennie. – Proszę o: kombinezon spadochroniarski, spadochron, karabin dostanę od Saszy, więc bez karabinu, i awionetkę. - Tak Wasza Wysokość, a… - Pieniądze? - No, to też, ale… - Na co mi to? Dowiesz się już niedługo. Pieniądze, ile ci będzie potrzebne? - Dwie setki, Wasza Wysokość, awionetkę wypożyczę to będzie około pięciu stów, pilot? - Pilotem będzie jeden z chłopaków od Saszy. Czyli wszystko jest w porządku? - Pieniądze na kombinezon i spadochron są, pieniądze na wypożyczenie awionetki są, pilot jest, to znaczy będzie, karabin będzie, czyli jest dobrze. Odmeldowuję się, Wasza Wysokość. Następnego dnia Iwan wszedł do Sali tronowej i zameldował: - Wasza Wysokość, kombinezon i spadochron są w torbie – podsunął władczyni torbę. – Awionetka czeka na placu… - Co?! - Awionetka stoi na placu, powiedziałem coś nie tak? - Powiedziałeś ,,CZEKA”?! - Powiedziałem, że awionetka czeka na placu. - Aaaaa… AWIONETKA czeka, Boże, jestem przewrażliwiona. ,,Aaaaaaa, Czeka – pomyślał Iwan. ,,Rozumiem. Zrozumiała ,,Czeka” jako NKWD. To się nazywa uraz psychiczny.” - Reszta pieniędzy jest w torbie. - Dobrze – rzuciła caryca. – Powiedz Saszy, że ma przysłać pilota i przynieść karabin. Po piętnastu minutach władczyni ubrana w kombinezon spadochroniarski i ze spadochronem na plecach, omawiała z pilotem ostatnie szczegóły misji, która przedstawiała się następująco: samolot natankuje się po uszy i poleci do Anglii, razem z carycą, pilotem i lekarzem (też od Saszy), nad Londynem zrzuci carycę, wyposażoną w scyzoryk i karabin od Saszy, na spadochronie, Charin użyje karabinu przeciw angielskiej władczyni. Angielka, co jest pewne, będzie na powietrzu (o tym wiadomo doskonale, bo dziś miało zdarzyć się coś ważnego, co dokładnie, caryca nie pamiętała). Samolot tymczasem otworzy drzwi po prawej stronie kadłuba i (,,leżąc” na lewym boku) przeleci pod władczynią, która obetnie spadochron scyzorykiem i wpadnie do samolotu. We Francji rządzonej przez Rafaela (nastawionej w miarę przyjaźnie) wylądują, zatankują i wrócą do kraju. Charin de Vampire wiedziała, że misja jest ryzykowna jak jasny gwint, i że mnóstwo rzeczy może pójść nie tak, ale niełatwo jest zginąć, jeśli już jest się martwym. Godzina piętnasta minut czterdzieści cztery. Już od pół godziny jest po akcji. Caryca siedziała na tronie i uśmiechała się lekko do zdjęcia Dymitra Hansa. - Widzisz Dmitri, pomściłam cię, królowa Elżbieta III nie żyje. Wiesz, zemsta to najlepszy wynalazek świata nie licząc kilku innych. I, Dymitr wiesz, że ja zawsze będę cię kochać i… - Tak jak Iwana, Siergieja i Vitalija – powiedział jakiś złośliwy głos w jej umyśle. - Spadaj! – niemal krzyknęła. – Naprawdę, Dymitr wojna wygrana, ale moja miłość przegrała po raz czwarty, tym razem z Anglikami. No cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego… Rozdział VI „Święto” Lipiec 2601, Kreml Rozdział Madame Delirium Tremens i towa- rzysz Kac, czyli „to idiotyczne!” (po wojnie z Włochami) Charin jęknęła. - Pamiętasz cokolwiek z wczorajszego wieczoru? – zapytała. - Musiałbym się skupić -- mruknął Iwan. - Tylko nie zrób kupy! - Bardzo śmieszne! Ty to wymyśliłaś? - Nie, Jan Jakub Szwarczewski. - Wczoraj, wczoraj chlaliśmy, a potem ganiały mnie małe, białe myszki, no nie takie małe… - Jak pociąg, na wielkość2? - Skąd wiedziałaś? - Taka jestem, jasnowidząca3. Do pokoju weszli Cleo, Searona, Clarisse, Grigorij i Ana Tubaconda. - Pamiętacie coś z wczoraj? – zapytała Charin. - Ja pamiętam– zaczęła niepewnie Clarisse – że Iwan oświadczył, że jak się przyłoży ucho do muszli, to słychać szum morza. I przyłożył ucho do muszli, ale klozetowej i chyba faktycznie to morze usłyszał, bo miał objawy choroby morskiej! - Powiedziała ta, co domagała się zmiany Klariny w nietoperza – odgryzł się Iwan. - Czemu tak zrobiłam? - Bo jakby ona zamieniła się w nietoperza, przyczepiła do fisutu… - Do czego?! - Do sufitu. - Acha… - To byś ją odczepiła i wrzuciła do kibla! - A ja, co zrobiłam? – zaciekawiła się Ana. - Wylałaś Charin na głowę tubkę pasty do zębów – powiedział życzliwie Iwan. - Połowę – zaprotestowała Sea – drugą połowę wylała na Grigorija. - Czemu? – Ana nie posiadała się ze zdumienia. - Może w zemście za operację „Tubaconda”. Nie wiem – naprawdę nie wiedział. – A potem wylałaś na Charin i Cleo po tubce czerwonej farby, skądkolwiek ją wzięłaś, i powiedziałaś, że lepiej być martwym niż czerwonym. - Powiedział ten, który pół godziny gadał do mopa, że lubi szczupłe kobiety, a przez drugie pół wypytywał go gdzie sobie zrobił takie afro!!! A z innej beczki, skąd wiecie, co robiłam? - Monitoring. - Jasne, jasne. - Lepiej uważaj na tego twojego Grigorija… - Borysa!!! - Nieważne, jak zwał, tak zwał. Jeden wuj. - Wypraszam sobie! - W każdym razie uważaj na niego. Prawił Charin komplementy, że jest piękna jak pies Hucleberry (czyt.: hakelbery). - Wybaczam ci tylko dlatego, że to pod wpływem alkoholu! – krzyknęła Ana. - I ja też – dodała Charin. - Dlaczego, to przecież komplement?! - Nie widziałaś psa Hucelberry. - A jak wygląda? - To taki bardzo brzydki pies. A z innej beczki. Grigorij ganiał Iwana wrzeszcząc, że musi nakryć jego zwłoki brezentem!!! - A pamiętacie jak Clarisse pod wpływem alkoholu samoczynnie zmieniła się w wilka, a Charin ganiała ją po całym pokoju wrzeszcząc: „Lassie, wróć do domu!” – Grigorij się roześmiał. - Jasne, a ty przez pół godziny gadałeś do posągu, że lubisz ciche kobiety! – odgryzła się Charin. - A ty zawinęłaś się prześcieradłem i byłaś wściekła, że nie chcieliśmy ci dać mąki i tasaka. - Na co mi to?! - Może chciałaś zrobić się na Wenus z Milo. Nie wiem. - To idiotyczne! - Właśnie – wtrąciła się Cleo. – Griszka przez bitą godzinę klaskał czekając aż mu spadnie lodówka z Kinder Mleczną Kanapką. - O ludzie! – zawył Grigorij. – Byłem pijany, ale chyba nie aż tak! - Iwan rozwalił mój stary telefon, bo on nie chciał, znaczy telefon, wybrać numeru do babci Czerwonego Kapturka! – uzupełniła Charin. - Po co ja chciałem dzwonić do babci Czerwonego Kapturka? - Bo chciałeś się dowiedzieć, czy kapturek dotarł. - I co? - Odebrał wilk!!! - A Grigorij zamknął się w szafie i ogłosił, że przechodzi do Narnii!!! – oświadczyła Sea. - W szafie?! – Charin wydała z siebie wrzask, którego nie powstydziłyby się trąby pod murami Jerycha. - W szafie. - Moje kryształy… Nie w kredensie?! - Nie. - Alleluja! - Nie chwal dnia przed zachodem – wtrąciła się Cleo. – Jak on zamknął się w tej szafie, to zaczął tak się bujać, że szafa przewróciła się i upadła na kredens. Twoje kryształy są kaput. Charin wydała z siebie dziki ryk. Obecni w pokoju zatkali uszy. Gdy Charin wrzeszczała mogło być naprawdę niebezpiecznie. - Charusiu – Clarisse delikatnie wzięła przyjaciółkę za rękę. – Uspokój się. A wy kontynuujcie. - Pamiętasz moje tysiąc pięćsetne urodziny? – spytała Cleo Charin. – W porównaniu z nimi ta imprezka, to niewinne piżama party! - Właśnie – Iwan tymczasem mówił o czymś zupełnie innym. – Był niezły ubaw jak Cleo, Chara, Clar i Sea zaczęły stepować na stole. - I śpiewać – podchwycił Grigorij. – Nie zapominaj o śpiewaniu. - Co śpiewałyśmy, jeśli wolno spytać? - Muminki się cieszą, '' '' Sauera powieszą. '' Mumiiiiiiiiiiiinki!'' '' '' '' Za nogi i ręce '' '' W śmierdzącej łazience.'' '' Mumiiiiiiiiiiiinki!'' '' '' '' Obetną mu główkę,'' '' Zagrają w siatkówkę!'' '' Mumiiiiiiiiiiiinki!'' '' Obetną mu nóżki'' '' I zrobią paluszki!'' '' Mumiiiiiiiiiiiinki!'' '' '' '' Obetną,'' '' Zagrają w tenisa!'' '' Mumiiiiiiiiiiiinki!'' - Co jest między „obetną”, a „zagrają”? – spytała Charin. - Margines twórczej interpretacji. '' Obetną mu rączki'' '' I zrobią obrączki!'' '' Mumiiiiiiiiiiiinki!'' '' '' '' Obetną mu uszy'' '' I już się nie ruszy!'' '' Mumiiiiiiiiiiiinki!'' - Podobny ubaw był a’ propos ciebie – Ana poczuła w sobie coś, co faceci nazywają „solidarnością jajników”. – Wlazłeś pod stół, wrzasnąłeś: „Śpiewa, klaszcze, przytupuje!” a potem zacząłeś walić w stół połową kija od szczotki! - Z jakiej paki?! - Nie wiem, oglądałam z tobą „Manię wielkości”? Może to od tego – rozważała Charin. – A z innej beczki. Oddam koronę Rosji za szklankę soku z kiszonych ogórków. - Zaraz ci zrobię – Iwan uśmiechnął się wrednie. - Masz tu dwie, i to za darmo – przed Chariną wyrosła Mała Tatianka przyozdobiona w dużą tacę z ośmioma szklankami pełnymi soku z kiszonych ogórków. - Ej – zawołała Sea, gdy odkryła, że wszyscy poza Charin dostali po jednej. – To się nazywa faworyzacja! - Mnie się to podoba – wpadła jej w słowo Charin. Siedzieli na kanapie i popijali sok. - Wracając do wczoraj, sądzę, że te nasze zeznania trzymają się kupy… – zaczęła Sea. - Jak sikiratka!!! '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ---- 1 Aluzja do czapki Monomacha (korony Rosji). 2Patrz: Andrzej Pilipiuk „Weźmisz czarno kure…” – „Lenin 2. Coś przetrwało” 3 Patrz: Joanna Chmielewska „Wszyscy jesteśmy podejrzani”.